On Tour
by lovevanessa
Summary: Trish sets up Guitar Face as Austin's opening act. What happens when the lead singer decides she wants to go solo? Will friendships stay the same? Will love be thrown into the mix? Auslly, Bemmett, Trez & others.


A/N: The character Spencer is based off Spencer from Pretty Little Liars. Reason being, I feel like Bay needs a girl best friend and I'm not keen on Nikki, so I needed another girl lead singer.

~Kansas City~  
Spencer sat at the Kennish's kitchen table waiting for Bay to return from her date with Tank. She was flipping through a magazine when Bay's brother and guitar player of Guitar Face, Toby, ran in.

She was the lead singer in the band along with Toby and Emmett, who played the drums.

"Hey Spence. Guess what band is going on tour as an opening act for a very famous popstar?!" Toby exclaimed.

Spencer's eyes went wide and she stood up, "No! Who?"

"Us!"

Spencer stared at him for a moment. "I meant, who are opening up for?"

"Oh." Toby replied. "Austin Moon!"

"Seriously? How did you do that?!" Spencer asked.

Toby shrugged, "His manager called. She said that a friend of hers had seen us play at that gig last weekend and recommended us to her, so she played some of our music for Austin and he loved it."

"This is amazing!" Spencer grinned, hugging Toby.

The door opened and Bay walked in, "What's amazing?"

"We're going on tour as an opening act for Austin Moon." Spencer explained.

"Whoa." Bay replied. "When?"

Spencer looked at Toby, "The first show is in Miami on Saturday. It's over summer."

"That means you're totally coming right?" Spencer asked Bay.

"Definitely." Bay said.

"Alright." Toby smiled. "I'm going to call Emmett." He said, running out.

Spencer sat back down at the table closely followed by Bay, "So what are you going to do about Tank? I'm sure he won't be thrilled at the fact his girlfriend is going away all summer with her ex-boyfriend."

"First, that's way in the past. Emmett and I are just friends. And I'll just have to tell him the truth and hope he doesn't get too pissed." Bay replied.

~Miami~  
"Guess who just scored an awesome band as your opening act." Trish grinned walking into Sonic Boom.

"Awesome, you got Guitar Face?" Austin grinned.

Trish shook her head, "Oh, no." Austin frowned. "Of course I did!"

"This is great." Ally smiled from behind the guitar.

"I can't believe you won't be there for the first half of the tour." Austin's smile faltered.

Ally frowned too. "I know, but I have some things to do with Ronnie first. I'll be there as soon as you guys reach Washington though."

"Maybe you can open with Guitar Face on one of the shows." Trish suggested. "I'm sure they'd be cool with it."

"We'll see." Ally replied.

~~~  
Ally's POV  
Saturday finally came around. I went to the first show as it was in my hometown, so I went to support Austin and meet Guitar Face.

"What do you think they're like?" I asked.

Trish shrugged, "I only spoke to the guitar player. Toby I think his name was. He sounded normal."

"Maybe they're Zaliens." Dez commented.

Trish and I both rolled our eyes, while Austin nodded and the dressing room door opened. Two girls walked in, one with long, dark brown hair and one with long, light brown hair.

"They are totally hot." Dez whispered to Austin, causing Trish and I to roll their eyes again.

"Yeah they are." Austin grinned.

Trish stood up, "Can we help you?"

"Hi, sorry. We're looking for Trish?" The one with lighter brown hair said.

"That's me." Trish replied.

The girl smiled, "I'm Spencer, the lead singer of Guitar Face and this is my friend, Bay."

Austin decided to take over from this point, "I'm Austin, and this is Dez," Dez winked at them. "And Ally."

I stood up and smiled, shaking both their hands. "Your music is so good." I told Spencer.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I'd love for you to meet the rest of the band but we lost them back there when they saw the food table."

I laughed, and Austin and Dez ran out shouting about food. Trish and I began talking with Spencer and Bay, and we got to know each other a lot better until it was time for them to go out on stage. "Break a leg." I told Spencer as she went on stage.

_Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
'Cause I'm __blinded __by all the lights, oh  
and I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? Oh_

_I've been searching every city, never giving up  
Until I find my angel, diamond in the rough  
looking for a signal, baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come one get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come one get loud loud I need you now_

They really had the crowd going; the crowd loved them. I can't believe they aren't more popular.

They sang a couple more songs before Austin went out on stage. I stopped Austin before he went on stage, "I have to go. I still need to finish writing the song for Ronnie."

"You aren't going to watch me perform?" Austin looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I told him frowning. "But the sooner I get done with everything, the sooner I can come on tour."

Austin nodded despite the disappointment in his face. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

I nodded with a smile. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He replied, and we stared at each other for a moment before he pulled me into a hug. A couple of minutes later, Austin pulled away because Trish tapped him on the shoulder.

"There are a lot of people waiting for you to perform out there." She told him.

Austin nodded, "Right."

"Good luck." I smiled before he ran on stage.

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
